Why Don't You Have a Girlfriend?
by Yumi-San1688
Summary: A silly cliche lil' story about Sirius and Remus addmitting their feelings for each other. XD Very cheesy. I hope someone out there likes it! cry Rated T for sexuality..I think..


First off, I don't own Sirius or Remus, or anything Harry Potter. I do, however, own my sick mind which made me write this. I hope no one hates me too much! I know I'm not the best the writer, I know this is all very cheesy and cliche and dumb. But I'm just a sucker for those "one-shots", they're short n' sweet and all right there for ya. I just felt like trying to write one myself...I hope I did "okay" at least. I rate this teen (13 +) for sexuality. And even the "sexy" scenes kinda suck lol. I'm sorry to say that they don't go all the way in this fic, heck, neither of them even take their pants off. T.T I might write hentai, but 1) I'd be terrible at it (ppl would laugh so hard) and 2) my parents might find it on the computer... . That would be not so good. I'm sorry all you pervs out there! But I hope someone likes this! Please R&R, I know there are tons of mistakes but I really don't want to edit it anymore...so just tell me what you think lol. I'm a little bit new to writing sappy/guyxguy stuff so sorry if it's terrible and cheesy! Hehehe. Please Enjoy

Remus stood in the snow, staring off into space as his breath came out into little white poofs. He watched as the snowflakes fell from the sky, down, down, down…and my, there were so many of them! Remus' mind drifted as he looked up into the dark, cloudy night. The young man was feeling a bit lonesome. Or was he sad? He didn't really know. In any case, he never had many friends to begin with (aside from the Marauders, his best friends who meant the world to him), but now almost _all_ of the students had gone home for Christmas break. There where only a few other boys, besides himself, staying at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry over the holidays. And it felt really empty now, and a little bit sad. The halls and common room, which were normally always buzzing with students, were now empty and silent. Remus thought about this, but then he smiled. At least his best friend Sirius was staying too. Ah, Sirius. The only person he ever felt truly happy around. Of course, he had his other friends too, James and Peter, and they were wonderful and dear to him. Well, James was anyway. That Peter boy was a bit odd and timid at times (though a friend nonetheless). But there was just something about Sirius that made him, well, happy. He couldn't really explain it. Not very well anyway. But when he was with Sirius, he felt warm and happy inside, like nothing else mattered, and almost, how to put it…light headed? No, no. That can't be right. Or could it be? Remus shook his head from side to side, then stopped. An image of Sirius popped into his brain. Sirius again. With his beautiful black hair blowing in the wind, blue eyes glistening in the sunlight, and his shirt carelessly unbuttoned half way down to expose some of his strong chest and well-built body. Wait a second. Remus cringed. He shouldn't be thinking about his best friends body! Or looks for that matter. That was shallow, not to mention weird. A little icky, too. "But it's true" he sighed to himself. No wonder all the girls like him so much! Remus blushed slightly (though his face was already pink from the cold) and he kicked the snow in frustration. He had the oddest thoughts sometimes. Ah well. What else _was_ there to think about; he had all ready finished all of his homework till school started again, and there was no one else to talk to or hang out with. Sirius was busy last he checked. Then again, that was a half-hour ago. Remus sighed and wiggled his nose, only to find that it was becoming numb from the coldness. He looked as his watch, and started. He had been wandering around outside for about 20 minutes now. Whoa, he hadn't been out for _that _long, had he? He had only just come out about five or ten minutes ago, or so he thought. He checked his watch again, and found that he was very much mistaken. My, how time flies when you're mind drifts away like that. The young werewolf sighed heavily, wishing that he'd feel a little less miserable. It was at times like these that he wished he had no emotions, no feelings. Well…maybe he'd find something to do inside that would take his mind off things… Remus was just about to turn around and go back in the castle, when he heard a familiar voice calling his name; "Remus! Reeeeemus! What are you doing out here? You'll catch a cold, you know.." Remus spun around to see Sirius Black, running towards him recklessly, smiling widely. Surprise, surprise. Sirius ran up to his friend, shook the snow out of his long black hair and smiled. "What are you doing out in the cold, Moony? I've been looking all over the place for you. Why the heck are you out here? And all alone too, I see." Remus blinked. "Oh, I'm sorry Sirius." he replied sheepishly, " I just came out here to think…you know, to clear my mind, and it got late without me realizing it, that's all. I'm sorry!". Sirius only grinned. "It's all right, mate! Just wondering where you had wondered off to" He patted him on the head. Remus smiled, then sneezed loudly. "Whoa," the taller boy jumped back, as if afraid he might catch something "We don't want you catching a cold! Come on inside with me" He took off his scarf and wrapped it around Remus' neck and face to keep him warm. Then both of the boys made their way through the foot-deep snow towards the school's entrance.

"Here" Sirius said, handing Remus a cup of steaming hot chocolate. "Thank you!" Exclaimed the smaller boy. He loved his chocolate in any way, shape, or form. It had been about a half an hour since they came in from the cold, and both of the boys where in the empty Gryffondor common room. Remus sat on the couch under a blanket (sitting sideways so that he could stretch his legs out over the sofa) as Sirius stood in silence, watching him drink his hot beverage.

"All done?" asked Sirius, after he had gulped the last bit of chocolate. "Yeah, thank you…here" Remus handed him the empty mug. He sat it on a nearby shelf, then turned around and looked down at Remus. "Feeling any warmer, Moony?" "Mm hmm, but only a little. I think I got a bit chilled out there". Sirius rolled his eyes in a slow, timely fashion. "Well what did you expect? Are you crazy? You weren't even wearing a scarf for crying out loud! Gees, and you're supposed to be the brains of the group…" Remus grinned, embarrassed. "I…I wasn't really thinking about it, I just kind of wandered outside, and-" "It's all right, just be more thoughtful next time" Sirius replied, interrupting him as he plopped down onto the couch, the opposite side of his friend. Remus blinked. "Okay" he mumbled.

They both sat on the sofa for a very long moment. It seemed like an eternity of silence, and Remus started to stare at the larger boy's figure. For the millionth time, he noticed how long and beautiful Sirius' hair was, and how it drooped down exactly the right way so that it never ever covered his gorgeous eyes. He never saw him brush or comb it, either, and it never seemed to get messy. How! And as he continued to stare, he noticed how perfect and handsome Sirius' profile was. His nose was neither too long nor too short, and it sloped down smoothly to curve into soft, moist lips.

Remus sighed. Sometimes he envied how good-looking his best friend was. Why couldn't he look like that? Maybe then, he could have a nice girlfriend to love and care for. That's all he really wanted right now, he felt so alone sometimes. He just wanted to shower someone with love and- but wait a second - …why didn't Sirius have a girlfriend?

Remus had never really given it much thought. Surely the schools heart-throb-Romeo must have had to have a girlfriend, at one point or another. Didn't he? Then again, Remus never had one, but Remus wasn't the type to be in a relationship. Sirius was, though. He kept thinking, thinking real hard, trying to remember the last time Sirius had a girlfriend or who his girlfriend could possibly be. But no one popped into mind. Argh! He had seen him hanging around with girls often enough. But now that he stopped to think about it, they were all just following him because he was, well, as _girls_ put it; "cute"…and Sirius never minded the extra attention. This slightly bothered and confused Remus. Why had he never met any of his best friend's girls? Did he not know his "best friend" as well as he thought he did? Had his girlfriends all been secret lovers?

Well. There was only one way to find out.

"…Ahem", Remus coughed in a small voice. Sirius turned around to look him straight in the eyes. Ah, those eyes. Remus shook his head and gulped. "What is it?" asked the black-haired boy. "S-Sirius, why….why don't you have a…a g-girlfriend?" he chocked out. Well, that was lovely. Not exactly what he had in mind, but straight to the point nonetheless. Sirius blinked and stared stupidly for a second, then laughed. "No, seriously!" he shouted, a bit offended and very embarrassed, "You're the heart-throb of the school, every girls dream-boy!". Sirius laughed even harder at this, then calmed down. He smiled sweetly. "Well," he replied, "I don't wanna be some random girl's boyfriend, just because she likes my looks! Do you know how annoying it is to be stalked by a _thousand_ girls who don't even know a thing about you or your actual personality? It makes me feel kind of bad, actually, it hurts just a little you know. I want a girl to love me for who I am, for just being me. I want her to love my personality, the inside, what's in here," he patted his chest, "and not just what's on the outside. I think we'd have to be friends for a bit first, so we could get to know each other. I want a girl who _loves _me, not a crazy-stalker-chick who only likes me for my…ahem, beautiful hair…" he grinned a cheeky grin, then ran his fingers through his hair and winked suggestively (joking, of course).

Remus turned a light shade of red. Lately, all he could think about was his friends' good looks. So does that mean that Sirius wouldn't like him, either? Wait a second, that's not right. "He wants a girlfriend, not…well, me! …wait, what? Me? why would I…I mean, I'm not.." Remus shook his head violently, mumbling odd, frustrated words under his breath.

He was busy having fits amongst himself as Sirius watched in great amusement. "What's the matter, Remmy?". He stopped for a second and looked at Sirius, who was grinning widely at him. "It's, uhh, nothing.." Remus mumbled. "You sure? You look a bit pink, maybe you ARE catching a cold or something. Silly boy…"

He got up on his knees, leaned over Remus' body and put a hand on his forehead. "My my, Moony, you ARE burning up! Want me to get you some potion for that?". Remus shook his head in a violent 'no' pattern, dizzying himself. He may have spent too much time out in the cold, but this burning sensation was not from any sort of fever…

"What is wrong with you anyway, never taking help from your friends when you need it, and going out into the cold of night without even a scarf or coat on…" Sirius ranted hotly, almost to himself. Then he turned to Remus again. "Well, if it's not a fever, why are you so pink in the face then, hmm?" He tapped the boy's nose with his finger. Remus blushed yet again. Sirius looked at him, surprised for a moment, then grinned. It was a sneaky, sort of nasty wicked grin, baring all his pointed canines at once. Remus' face went a little pale at the site of him.

"Awww, Moony! Am I making you blush?" he teased. Remus blushed even harder as he sat in silent awkwardness. "I guess I'm just too darn-good-lookin'…I know you can't resist me, love, but at least give it a try all right?". Sirius winked another sexy wink that he was oh so famous for.

Then, to Remus' horror, Sirius crawled up so that he was directly over the him. He bent down slightly. Remus totally froze up. What was happening! His heart beat faster and faster…he thought it was going to explode out if his chest, that or maybe his face would melt off first. He tried really hard not to show what he was feeling; Sirius MUST be joking around with him, he _had_ to be!

But it was no use; his friend could surely see that he was blushing madly and breathing quickly. The two boys' faces where only inches apart now. Remus gulped. Sirius smirked as he came even closer. Oh lord. How was that even possible! "At this rate, we'll…we're gonna…I.." Remus' thoughts were spinning around in his head at an alarming rate.

Their lips where barely touching now. Remus could feel Sirius' hot breath on his skin, and he felt a pair of lips brush over his own. Remus couldn't breathe. And then, suddenly, with out warning, he found Sirius' wet lips pressed gently to his mouth. It was an odd sensation; at first, he was too much in shock to even realize what was happening. Then he closed his eyes and leaned forward into the kiss a little. He felt warm and odd, and very light headed…then he started getting dizzy and pulled back, panting.

"What…what was that?" Remus shouted, breathing heavily. Sirius grinned, looking like nothing had happened at all. "That? _That_ was barely a kiss, my dear Moony! I can tell that I just took your kissing virginity…". Remus gawked at him, eyes wide, mouth open. "If that wasn't a kiss," he thought to himself, "then what the heck IS? Or maybe, I just don't want to know…" Sirius was still on top of Remus, and being very careful not to crush him, he laid down on top of the smaller boy…bringing their bodies into very close contact. Remus smiled and blushed, not sure what to say or do; what ARE you supposed to do when your best friend happens to kiss you like that? Not to mention lay on top of you.

Remus' thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a long, wet tongue licking a line up his cheek. Remus let out a small shriek "What was that for!" he chocked. "Awww, you don't like it?" Sirius asked, a hurt look on his face. "It's, err, it's not that, it's just…uhh…" Remus tried to explain, but he was cut short once again by Sirius moving forward a bit so that he could nibble on his ear. "Ah..!" Remus gasped. "Oh, you like that huh?" he growled, an odd, sort of seductive tone in his voice. He kissed Remus' ear, then started trailing warm wet kisses down his neck. Remus was left in a daze; he couldn't move, or think, or do a thing about anything at all. His head was spinning with confusion and pleasure.

Then Sirius stopped.

He put his head on Remus' chest and rested in silence. "You okay, Moony? I didn't freak you out or anything, did I? You're heart is beating like mad, I can feel it" "No, no! Not at all, Padfoot. I've always…you know…liked you. Like _that. _As much as I hate to admit it. It just took me a while to realize it, I suppose. Ack, I must sound like a bloody loon from one of those stupid romantic movies…" Remus blushed. "Haha, Remmy. You don't realize how long I've wanted to do that. Kiss you, you know. I've always liked you, definitely, and I sure as hell don't mind admitting it! You ask me why I don't have a girlfriend…and yeah, that's pretty much why I haven't had one in forever" he chuckled, "I've been trying to get your attention the past few months, but you never seem to notice". Remus frowned at this. "I'm sorry! I have noticed, actually, but I honestly thought it was my crazy imagination playing tricks on me. Guess I should have just told you right away, huh? But I was really afraid, too, afraid that you might reject me, or worse; think I was a freak and not want to be friends anymore. I guess I think and worry too much…" Remus let out a large sigh. He had so many flaws to work out. "Haha, it's all right," said Sirius, "That's a normal thing to think, about a relationship ruining friendship. But I mean, come on, you ARE a werewolf! How much more of a freak could you be? Eh, but I finally have you now, so…"

He grinned again as he raised his head up to Remus' eye-level. Sirius leaned forward and pressed his soft lips against the smaller boys'. Remus closed his eyes and kissed back. Suddenly, he felt Sirius' tongue licking tenderly at his lips. Remus, who was quite surprised and embarrassed by this, opened his mouth to say something. A muffled "mmph!" came out as Sirius' tongue slipped into his mouth and circled around, tasting him hungrily. Remus seriously thought he was going to pass out. Right then and there. He moaned a little, and attempted to lick back.

After what seemed like a million years, Sirius pulled back a little. He took a bit of Remus' lower lip in his teeth and sucked on it as he did so. Then he sat up, finally, his eyes covered in messy hair (the first time anyone had seen it that way!). He suddenly reached for Remus' shirt, and undid the top button. "What the-" the young werewolf stared. Sirius started unbuttoning Remus' shirt. He gave out a small yelp. "Sirius, stop, stop that, I'm not used to this! And what if someone comes in and sees us, or-" Sirius gave him a quick "shaddup", then undid the last button, and gently and slowly opened the smaller boys shirt.  
He ran his hand lightly down Remus' torso, then put his fingertips into the top of the boys pants and started rubbing his hips gently. Remus moaned again as his head leaned back slightly. It felt so good, yet so….odd. And then, completely out of the blue, Sirius leaned down and kissed Remus' soft, scarred stomach. He flicked his tongue out, licking and kissing all around the navel area. Then he slowly ran his tongue up the length of Remus' body, over his chest and up to his neck. He softly chewed and licked at a spot on his neck, as he continued to reach his fingers slowly down Remus' pants. Fingers were starting to go places they…well, shouldn't go.

"What were you saying?" mumbled Sirius. All Remus could do was give out a small grunt. "Thought so" Sirius said in a deep voice, as he continued to suck Remus' neck. The smaller boy was immensely enjoying all this, but at the same time felt that he was being raped. He had only just told Sirius about how he felt, and all this was just a little too sudden.

He finally struggled and managed to push Sirius off of him, onto the floor...but he himself was dragged along too. The two boys tumbled onto the ground with a thud. Remus now found himself sitting on top of Sirius, shirt open, and lots of saliva streaked across his chest (now starting to dry). He sat up-right and brushed his hair to the side with his fingers.

"Sirius…" he said slowly. "Yeah babe?" Sirius leaned back onto the floor with a sexy "come hither" expression. "Babe…?" Remus repeated in disbelief. What kind of a name was that, seriously. He continued on "It's just that…well, I'm not really used to this, it's all so new to me. It's a bit too much, as sorry as I am to say. So could we take it a bit slower? Just for a while, at least?" Sirius closed his eyes and laughed. "Sure thing moony. Sure thing" Remus smiled gently. "Thanks Padfoot, I'm glad you understand".

Sirius sighed, a bit disappointed. He was very much enjoying how things were going a few seconds ago. "Oh well, there will be more chances" he thought to himself "And besides, we couldn't get naked here in the common room anyway…".

Remus gave him a quick "ahem" and said; "I don't mind the kissing, though" he smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. He suddenly found himself being pulled back down to the floor for another wet kiss.

End


End file.
